


When His Moon Died

by voidandstars



Series: wtnv oneshots [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sadness, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidandstars/pseuds/voidandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listeners," you say. Your voice, you notice, is void of all emotion. You feel like you should be feeling sorrow, despair, utter heartbreak, maybe. But no, all you feel is a void, a black hole that sucks all emotion into the moment it appears, and destroys it.<br/>(edited a wee bit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When His Moon Died

"Listeners," you say. Your voice, you notice, is void of all emotion. You feel like you should be feeling sorrow, despair, utter heartbreak, maybe. But no, all you feel is a void, a black hole that sucks all emotion into the moment it appears, and destroys it. His last words, you start to remember, abruptly. 

'No,' you think.

'Stop.'

'Listeners," you repeat, gripping the table so hard that your knuckles are white. "I am sorry that it is me talking, and not-" Your voice cracks and breaks off of the sentence, the void that is your emotions starting to fill.

Who are you? You look familiar. Who am I? Why am I here?

So many questions.

"Not- not Cecil." You swallow thickly, those emotions you thought of fleetingly only moments ago -sadness, despair, sorrow- bubbling up now, but no, you can't cry here, you can't cry here.

"He said- he said he would be fine. He said so! He said he would, but he is not, and he is gone, and I couldn't help him, why did I let him go?!" You sound hysterical, those emotions flooding into your voice, but you sound familiar. Who are you?

Why am I here?

Tears are falling down your face. "No," I say. "Don't cry." You don't hear me, or maybe you are just ignoring me.

"I-I'm sorry, Cecil, I-" You bury your face in your hands, shoulders shaking from the barely audible sobs, let me help you, my dear, my love, my-

Oh.

I approach you, memories that until now I forgot I had had running through my mind. I reach out to rest my hand on your shoulder, to comfort you, but my hand just goes through you. I want to talk to you, hug you, feel your lips on mine-

But I can't.

"Oh my dear, sweet Carlos," I whisper. You can't hear me. "Death is only the end if you assume the story is about you." I stand by you even as you sob apologies into the microphone, even as the interns come in to try and comfort you, whispering into your deaf ear, willing you to feel me with your senseless skin, see me with your sightless eyes.

But you can't.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Um. That was it. Please don't hurt me? I didn't mean to do this. It just happened. Literally. I just sat down and wrote it and cried. So. Leave a comment, please. I would love constructive criticism. And other comments. Yep. Hope you liked it!


End file.
